Kyou ni Koiiro
Kyou ni Koiiro is the Opening Theme of Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha TV Anime Series. Tracklist #Kyou ni Koiiro / 今日に恋色 #Soliste～ソリスト #Dear YES> Inari Konkon Koi Iroha Opening|Opening Animation Inari Konkon Koi Iroha OP FULL|Full Version Lyrics TV SIZE Rōmaji= nanigenaku tsuita tame iki wa takai takai sora no mukou ni habataite kietetta guuzen no misu mo waratte SHEIKUHANZU sonna fuu ni otona ni wa narenakatta keredo ima wa sukoshi wakaru yo akogareta dareka no kage wo nazoru dake ja kimi ni todokanai tte nee　itsuka tsutaeru yo dakishimeta　negaigoto kimi ni mitsukaranai you ni watashi no koe ni tokasu yo kamisama ni sasayaita mainichi ni koishiteru kono kirameki tayasanaide somatta hoo wo naderu kaze itsumade mo tonari de waratteite |-| Kanji= 何気なくついたため息は 高い高い空の向こうに羽ばたいて消えてった 偶然のミスも笑ってシェイクハンズ そんなふうに大人にはなれなかったけれど 今は少しわかるよ 憧れた誰かの影をなぞるだけじゃ君に届かないって ねぇ　いつか伝えるよ 抱きしめた　願い事 君に見つからないように 私の声に溶かすよ 神様にささやいた 毎日に恋してる この煌めき絶やさないで 染まった頬を撫でる風 いつまでも隣で笑っていて |-| English= TBA FULL VERSION Rōmaji= nanigenaku tsuita tameiki wa takai takai sora no mukou ni, habataite kietetta gūzen no misu mo waratte Shake hands sonna fū ni otona ni wa nare nakatta keredo ima wa sukoshi wakaru yo akogareta dareka no kage o nazoru dake ja kimi ni todokanai tte nē itsuka tsutaeru yo dakishimeta negaigoto kimi ni mitsukaranai you ni watashi no koe ni tokasu kami-sama ni sasayaita mainichi ni koishiteru kono kirameki tayasanaide somatta hoho o naderu kaze itsu made mo tonari de waratte ite itsumo urame bakari no hibi wa chikai chikai hazu no kimi o tōku ni tsuresatte omoi wa tsutawarazu ni Fade away sonna fū ni omotte ita no kimi no koe mo kikazu ima wa sukoshi mieru yo kimetsuketa daiji na koto o sukoshi zutsu tsutsumi kakushite ikun datte nē kitto tsutaeru yo dakiyoseta kono kimochi kimi ni moratta chikara o watashi no koe ni tokashite kami-sama ni negau kara mainichi ni koishiteru kono kirameki tayasanaide somatta hoho o naderu kaze itsu made mo tonari de waratte ite nando mo koe o kawashite iru noni chijimaranai no ato sukoshi no kyori ga ippo zutsu demo tsuyoku nara nakya sora no kanata ni chikau yo dakiyosete negaigoto dare ni mo furesasenai no kimi ni todokeru made dakishimeta kono kimochi kimi ni moratta chikara o watashi no koe ni tokashite kami-sama ni negau kara mainichi ni koishiteru kono kirameki tayasanaide somatta hoho o naderu kaze itsu made mo tonari de waratte ite |-| Kanji= TBA |-| English= A casually sigh high high that disappeared across the sky I just laugh at my own mistakes, accidentally shake hands with you and thought I knew that he didn't grow up that way Now just a little it can be seen I don't reach you but only traces of someone shadow who I longed for Hey someday tell me I wish that I can hug you but I can't found you My voice dissolved and whisper to God Everyday, I'm in love with you Don't you love this sparkle? winds strokes my dyed cheecks I want to be next to you, laughing forever Always, everyday there's backfire close close to a far away place Thoughts never transmitted but only Fade away and thought that I don't hear his voice that way It looks a little now just a little little something, I heard concealment & comdemning that so important Hey surely tell me This feeling you have embraced the power that I got from you My voice dissolved and whisper to God Everyday, I'm in love with you Don't you love this sparkle? winds strokes my dyed cheecks I want to be next to you, laughing forever For many times, that voice was the sign our distance, got a little more far but I'll be strong and take one step at a time and I swear to this distant sky I wish that I can embrace you not just by the tough of anyone but until I can reach it to you This feeling you have embraced the power that I got from you My voice dissolved and whisper to God Everyday, I'm in love with you Don't you love this sparkle? winds strokes my dyed cheecks I want to be next to you, laughing forever